


Kawaida

by shighola



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shighola/pseuds/shighola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Feelstide 2012</p><p>Prompt #26 - Somebody makes fun of Kwanzaa as a fake holiday, and then Nick Fury comes down on them with righteous kick-ass about self-identity and African-American community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kawaida

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta GYGM.

“...so just get your reports to Coulson. Dismissed. Everyone enjoy your holiday and/or days off. Do not give me a reason to see you for at least three days.”

They all stand and began gathering their things to head back to the tower. Coulson is carefully sorting papers into his many folders from the day’s battle. He calls out, “Nick, Clint and I will be over around twelve on Wednesday,” just as Fury reaches the door.

Fury turns around, “Sounds good. You don’t have to worry about bringing anything, the food is taken care of.”

Tony interrupts, “Nick? We’re calling you Nick now? And what’s going on Wednesday? Why wasn’t I invited? C’mon share with the class!”

Phil sighs and Fury rolls his eye before replying, “Not that it’s any of your damn business but Wednesday is the first day of Kwanzaa.”

“Kwanzaa,” Tony laughs. “You know that’s not even a real holiday, right?”

Clint and Phil both take a visible step back. Tony feels everyone else freeze where they’re standing. He looks back at Fury and sees the man staring unblinkingly at him.

“Excuse me?” Fury asks in a voice so low and dangerous that Tony actually flinches.

“I mean …”

“I know you’re not suggesting that someone doesn’t have the right to celebrate whatever the hell holidays they choose.” Tony opens his mouth, but Fury keeps right on talking. “And of course you cannot be dismissing the plight of millions upon millions of Africans enslaved and brought to this country where they were beaten and raped, families torn apart, denied their culture, language, religion, history. Certainly you aren’t denying the right of their descendants to reclaim some of that lost culture. To gather together and celebrate the ending of one year and joyfully look towards the fresh beginning of a new year - something all the winter/solstice holidays have in common. Surely you are not disparaging a beautiful non-religious holiday that celebrates the strength of the individual, unity and community. That absolutely cannot be what you are doing. So let me ask what exactly are you saying.”

Tony looks to Bruce for help, but he just shakes his head slightly. Steve looks at him with so much disappointment, like he is personally oppressing all African-Americans. He looks back to Fury who just stares him down and exits the room.

*******

Tony finds Clint and Phil in the living room. Phil is, of course, doing paperwork, and Clint is draped along his side reading a book.

“So, this Kwanzaa thing...”

Phil doesn’t even look away from his work, but Clint snorts and pins him with a glacial stare.

Tony tries again, “So this is like an annual thing you guys do?”

Clint closes his book. “Yeah Tony, this is one of our traditions. Phil and I go over to Fury’s place for Kwanzaa. He and Phil had been celebrating together for years before I even joined SHIELD. It’s something we do. That a problem?”

“No. No, I was just wondering.”

“Nick grew up celebrating Kwanzaa with his mother. Once she was killed, we began celebrating together,” Phil quietly interjects. He refocuses on his work and Clint opens his book. Tony takes it as the dismissal it is.

*******

Tony knocks on the door of the unassuming brownstone in Brooklyn. As he waits he looks around at the completely ordinary neighborhood. “This can’t be the right place. Regular people live here, not superspies. Clint is laughing his ass off while I’m wandering around Brooklyn.”

He’s about to head back to the car when the door opens. And it’s Fury … possibly. It looks like him - tall, bald, black, eyepatch. But instead of his trademark leather coat, he’s wearing a brightly patterned daishiki over his black turtleneck. And he looks relaxed. Friendly even. Once Fury sees who’s on his doorstep though, his face closes down into the hard stare Tony is used to seeing. He looks Tony right in the eye and slams the door.

Tony just stands there blinking. The door opens again and Tony holds up the bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue he brought as a peace offering. “I wasn’t sure if Kwanzaa was a gifting holiday, but uh, good booze never hurts y’know.”

He tries on a smile, but Fury doesn’t move, just glares at him. The silence stretches long enough that Tony thinks he may have to leave. Like he’s not welcome or something. Fury flicks a quick look to his right and says, “I see you brought your black friend.”

Tony looks at Rhodey and thinks he may have majorly miscalculated. Rhodey is unfazed though, he just nods and greets Fury with a calm, “Joyous Kwanzaa.”

“Joyous Kwanzaa,” replies Fury. He takes the bottle and steps back from the door. They’re not welcomed in warmly, but he does allow enough space for them to pass. At this point, Tony will take whatever he can get.

They leave their coats on the stand near the door and follow Fury into the house. When they reach the living room, Tony is unsurprised to see Clint and Phil plus the rest of the Avengers, and Agents Hill and Sitwell. The room itself is tastefully decorated in earth tones with a brown leather couch, loveseat and armchairs. There is a fair amount of African art on display.

Everyone is chatting so Tony and Rhodey make the rounds. They’re all dressed to the nines - suits and heels aplenty. Natasha is wearing a killer off the shoulder number with a kente cloth sash. Rhodey compliments her outfit choice and she returns the favor for his suit and kente cloth pocket square, which Tony had not even noticed.

“You better not be trying to upstage me,” Tony whispers.

Rhodey replies, “Tony you brought me to a Kwanzaa celebration. You should not be surprised that I dressed appropriately.”

“Whatever. You could’ve brought me one too,” he sulks.

“Why? So we’d match?”

*******

Fury starts off the celebration by welcoming everyone. Phil stands and speaks about the day’s principle. “Day 1 - Umoja (Unity)...” While Clint lights the kinara candle.

Natasha and Maria read a poem by Ntozake Shange.  
 _daughters wait for the wounded to scream themselves_  
 _to death_  
 _daughters choosin’ to be women_  
 _lick their wounds with their own spit_  
 _til they heal_

Fury follows with a poem by Amiri Baraka.  
 _We are beautiful people_  
 _With African imaginations_  
 _full of masks and dances and swelling chants_  
 _with African eyes, and noses, and arms_  
 _tho we sprawl in gray chains in a place_  
 _full of winters, when what we want is sun._

Bruce asks if he can share something and recites a Langston Hughes poem.  
 _Beautiful, also, is the sun.  
Beautiful, also, are the souls of my people_

They enjoy libations and listen to some African music. Phil and Clint are sharing an armchair and a cup. Clint starts singing along to one of the songs.

“Seriously, how do you even know what language this is, let alone the lyrics,” Tony asks.

“This is Busi Mhlongo!” Clint replies indignantly.

“Uh huh. And I’m supposed to know who that is why, exactly?”

“She’s the queen of modern Zulu music. She was a national treasure in South Africa. Her music was inspirational and - y’know what, nevermind. I had an op in South Africa during the World Cup. I heard her music then. It’s good stuff.”

Steve likes another song in particular. Phil tells him it’s by an artist named Baaba Maal and promises to get him a copy.

They retire to the dining room. The table is filled with an actual feast. (Thor is delighted, declaring Kwanzaa his favorite of all the Midgardian holidays. This would be high praise, but he said the same thing about Thanksgiving. And Christmas. Any holiday with a large meal is automatically his favorite.) The eat their fill and sit around talking. It’s … nice. Pretty much what all the movies say holidays are supposed to be. Without all the family drama and emotional upheaval.

Tony looks around at everyone relaxed and genuinely enjoying each other’s company. This Kwanzaa thing might be a tradition he could get used to. He’ll at least come back tomorrow to see what they have planned for day two. Could be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Works referenced:  
> resurrection of the daughter by Ntozake Shange  
> Ka'ba by Amiri Baraka  
> My People by Langston Hughes
> 
> The song Clint sang along to: [Yehlisan'umoya Ma Afrika by Busi Mhlongo](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UzC3FDdprbc)  
> The song Steve liked: [Miyaabele by Baaba Maal](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=shbpXXFbWVY)  
> 


End file.
